


Lost to Love

by cherryguts



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Comfort, Gen, In a way, Love Confessions, Reader has no implied gender, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, alfonse loving juice, based on new alfonse alt, day of devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: Forgive me for loving you so clumsily. My face turns red when I see you, and my heart skips a beat when we touch. My timid gaze is filled with my love for you.
Relationships: Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Lost to Love

✿

The wind brings a soft caress to your skin as the setting sun lies ahead, bright and tired. You stand on the balcony that was connected to a hallway in the castle. Everyone was out enjoying the festival for the Day of Devotion. From above you could see the people laugh and share sentiments of gratitude. You felt the softness in your heart as you gazed from where you were and thought of the prince of Askr. He melted your heart like no other, his gentle kindness and fierce protectiveness made you realize the blossoming of love within you. Though you were scared; scared if you shared this love it will be ephemeral. 

“Kiran..” 

A soft voice pulled you from your thoughts and made you swiftly turn your feet, straightening your posture.

“Who-” you questioned quickly, “oh, it’s just you, Alfonse.” you relaxed your shoulders and let out a small sigh, a smile blossoming on your face upon realizing who it was. You fully turned to face him to see why he was there. He was dressed in his Day of Devotion garb: long cape, white tunic, greens in his hair and carrying flowers with a lovely smile. 

“I just wanted to take a break from the festival, that's why I was roaming about the castle.” He stated as he walked closer to the ledge of the balcony to stand next to you. “I didn’t expect to see you here, Kiran.” 

You let a silent laugh escape you. Of course Alfonse was not down with everyone partaking in the activities, he was always more reserved and observed from afar. You propped your arm up and cupped your cheek, turning your head to him.

“I, too, need a little alone time from all the fuss when festivals happen.” you said with a soft laugh trying to comfort the prince and his introvertive behavior. 

Alfonse let out a sigh with closed eyes, a little smile tugging his lips. He was very fortunate to have someone know him well and not scold him for it. Besides, the day is starting to fade away, he was sure everything might wind down soon. 

The evening sunset was shining on the castle letting it soak in its lasting light for the day, highlighting the features on you and Alfonse’s face. 

Luckily for everyone this day was warmer than most, letting you enjoy a refreshing breeze on your skin as it tousled Alfonse’s hair softly. There was an enjoyed and comforting silence between the two of you. You could feel the warm rays of the sun kiss you, the love songs being sung ever so perfectly by the birds that flew by, and the wind rustle the leaves on the trees. A breath in, a breath out. For now everything was tranquil. 

“Hey Kiran…” Alfonse breathed out, his shoulder bumping gently against yours. His tender gaze now fixated on you. 

“Hm?”

“I never really got to tell you how I felt today.” 

Your eyes opened a little wider when he let those words out. You swore you could feel your heart pulse and your veins actively flowing with warm blood. When you locked eyes with Alfonse you could tell he held a gaze full of love in them. The sweet blue that drowned you when you would stare a little too long; yet you didn’t mind if you grew too tender to talk under them. 

“And what do you feel… Alfonse.” You whispered his name as he came close to you leaving a teasing amount of space. The both of you forgot you were somewhere where others could easily spot if they decided to look up from what they were doing, but neither could both of you care when you felt blood and heat rush to your head and cheeks, the pulsing of your heart and in your wrists making you feel dizzy. 

His slender hands touched your neck, his fingertips like shockwaves that tingled pleasurably; his other hand cupping your cheek as his fingers slid gently behind your ear. You could feel the tough calluses that plagued his hands which implied his knowledge and usage of his sword. With eagerness you lay your own hand to feel his. Your eyes are desperately curious as to what he’ll say. 

“I care about you, from the bottom of my heart,” he crooned softly, his face dangerously close to yours, eyes lidded and staring at each other's lips, “I hope you feel the same.” 

Without a second to spare, Alfonse took his chance and let the flow of the moment lead him to your lips. This was his affection that he had to show you and make his own. His shoulders scrunched up as he tried to get your face closer to his as he possibly could; your chest brushed up against his, legs growing weak but moving forward as you also try to leave no space for anything else. Your grip on him was gentle and firm, he didn’t want to move to break this special moment. 

Your back hit the stone of the balcony and you continued to hold Alfonse close to you; your hands roaming his back, his sides, then up his chest that lightly heaved and sighed effortlessly. Alfonse loved when you touched him with so much love and care. His face was flushed and strawberry red. You finally got to his soft, warm neck and wrapped your arms delicately around him. Alfonse was so warm, so alive, so full of the pure life that he lived. You broke the kiss just slightly to smile against his lips and let out a small laugh, your nose touching Alfonse’s as you did. You couldn’t ask for a better devotion than this. 

From below the balcony where the festival was growing to an end, someone did witness their fleeting testimony of love. A smile blossomed on the queen's face when she saw her son and the legendary hero share a loving embrace. She knew they shared a bond that was strong and wasn’t going to ruin their moment of peace. Henriette held her flowers close and walked off to help with anything that had to be done, the faint sound of laughter rang behind her and she couldn’t help but think about how good they were for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentine's Day!! I hope you enjoyed this little fic I wrote for Alfonse! 
> 
> [my alfonse playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18EnncgYDBgEiTFQxdEFyM?si=201fd4d74b504d0al)
> 
> [playlist that helped me write the last part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1BJ4U9cJFc&t=3052s)
> 
> [nature asmr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvQLjfLw644&t=539s)


End file.
